Sakura tree's memories
by Astrophel Thracius
Summary: Naruto is dying. What more is there to do but to get your beloved marry you? But an obstacle stands in the way! Well it doesn't matter, our hero would get it one way or another. Special thanks to Sequeaky 93, i got the song lyrics from her :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto only the plot of this fic. :D

Happy reading and do leave a review ^^

Sasori opened the door for itachi and deidera but he stayed behind. It was _their _time to see each other and the last peaceful moment of his master.

And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of deep sleep

"_Daddy, don't leave me"_

Among the ash, gentle flames are starting to ignite

"_I don't want anyone else, daddy"_

First comes one, then another

"_Itachi"_

What comes out are many faces that were once mine

"_I thought you were a more respectable man"_

Onto the earth it so gently slips through

"_You don't have much time"_

Many dreams, many dreams

"_Daddy, daddy! Come play with me!"_

The night that those silver eyes were shaking

"_I will never love you"_

A being shined so bright, a being that became you

"_Daddy"_

No matter how fast the years would go by

"_Naruto"_

Our prayers

"_Itachi-san, please be happy"_

Let them return

"_This time, I hope I made the right decision"_

To the earth in which they belong

"_I hope you and kana would be a family"_

My prayers, they will never cease to go on

"_Someday, maybe someday when I am reincarnated, when I have more time, I hope to be with you, with the two of you"_

Promise to show our child how to love

"For now, please take care of kana and yourself"

With a kiss, seal the hands, which you hold

"_I hope for your happiness"_

"Kana, goodnight my dear, Good night" he looked at the sakura tree. He saw the last petal fall. It was also time for him to go. His last legacy was a song. A lullaby meant for his beloved people. A song containing all his dreams and wishes that one he might fulfill. One day when he get more time and courage to show his love. One day.

Who's Kana? How did all this happen and why? I'm Kurama, kyuubi no kitsune. The God who resides at the namikaze shrine. All that happened and all that's happening in this house is seen by me. I am the God who will tell you the story behind the closed door and tall walls of the Namikaze manor, it's master, servants, sons, husband, mistress. The joy and sorrow, life and death, the beginning and the end. All of it from the beginning to give you the sweetest nightmare…from the very beginning to the end. Sing me the song of your heart's desire, Naruto.

Five years ago I was there, living in the sakura tree, watching the last Namikaze blood-child. He was a pathetic and weak child or so I thought until I heard a conversation and I knew that his life would be a very interesting one. Enough to sate my boredom for a period of time.

"Naruto-sama, i'm sorry but….your heart seems to be deteriorating continuously and I'm afraid that we can't do anything about it" sasori, his personal doctor told him in a rather weak tone. It was the first time that Narutp had sensed worry from his doctor, seeing as he was quite emotionless most of the time.

'THAT worse, huh?' he looked up and smiled weakly. It was as though he had accepted the fact that he had no more time and as if he knew all along that he was going to hear this anytime. And here death was, making himself known to this young man who had always been waiting for him.

Sasori knew that it was a rather shocking news for anyone and had expected the worst reaction from his usually energetic and positive patient. He had expected thrashing, hitting, crying or at the very least an action that showed denial in any way. What he didn't expect was that he would just look up, smile and ask a simple question "How long?" he was dumbfounded. He couldn't find the voice to speak. Here he was, sitting in front of a young man who just heard that he was dying and what does he ask his doctor?..'how long', how long does he have until death comes to pick him up. How long does he have until he leaves his family, his friends, his whole world. It was a simple question yet he couldn't answer….he couldn't bear to say the answer and couldn't help the emotions bubbling in his chest.

"How long? Is that all that you ask after knowing that your going to die? Do you not care about your life? How come you didn't even ask me if there's a cure? How come you can accept your own death so easily?" He bellowed. He knew that he was unreasonable, he was JUST the doctor and he was taking this worse than his client but hell, come on if he knew that he was dying he would go around the world asking every doctor he can just to find a cure. But this one didn't even ask for it, all he said was "how long?"

Naruto just smiled warmly at him and shrugged.

He winced at the sadness and pain that he saw in his eyes "How can you manage to smile?...Tell me, how can you smile after hearing all that?"

The blondie looked outside the window and pointed at the sakura tree "it's beautiful isn't it?" he looked up and saw the sakura tree in full bloom "This tree and it's petals will soon fall down but we would never forget it's beauty. It will be gone but we will always remember it. Same with us, we would remember those whom we hold dear. I'm not sad that I'm going to die, I'm sad that I haven't done anything that would make the people remember me. That's why I'm asking how much time I have. I simply want to make the best of it and leave a memory in the heart of my precious people" and with that the red-head felt tears falling from his eyes….he respected this man.

"One year, naruto-sama, one year at most and…three months at the very least" he said as he wiped his tears.

"I have so much to do" the blond said with a smile. He gave the red-head a handkerchief and spoke gently "don't cry for me sasori, I've had so much time and memory with you and I'm happy that it all happened"

The red-head took the handkerchief, wiped his face and smiled "yeah, so let's do everything you want to do naruto-sama"

"First things first, I want you to call me naruto, without the sama. You've been my personal doctor for God knows how long and I think we should be on first-name basis. Second, can you please call the uchiha household and tell them that I would like to speak with Fugaku-san? Then, please contact the orphanage and tell them that I would be visiting within a month's time"

"Naruto-sa-, Naruto, I would call the Uchiha-sama and inform them of your intention but why the orphanage?" sasori asked looking rather puzzled.

"I can't possibly die without experiencing how it feels to be a dad now, can I?" the blondie replied with a joking tone and it lightened the mood a bit.

That night he asked Fugaku for the hand of Itachi Uchiha, the man's eldest son.

"Naruto-sama, I know of your linage and how much this would elate my clan's status, in fact it will be a very great advantage on our side but why would you want to marry my son whom you've only met a few times and you won't even get that much if you **do **get married to him, so why do you choose him?" fugaku ask in an 'as a matter of fact' voice

"Fugaku-san… I love your son, despite the fact that we have only met a few times. Besides, I'm lonely here in my home and I want somebody who can manage my estates and companies and wouldn't let my people and employees down. I know how responsible Itachi is and I've seen his devotion. I think that's more than enough reason to marry him" he smiled at the man

"Very well, I would tell him to come here tomorrow and discuss the wedding plans with you. Have a pleasant night Naruto-sama" the uchiha clan head bowed and took his leave.

The morning after that Itachi came with an emotionless albeit slightly irritated face.

"Itachi-sama" Konan greeted him and bowed "Naruto-sama and Sasori-sama are expecting you, please follow me" The woman started to walk and led him to what he assumed to be a study, seeing as there was quite a number of books.

"Naruto-sama" the woman bowed as she opened the door "Itachi-sama has arrived" gesturing for her master's visitor to enter.

"Thank you konan, please prepare tea and some snacks" naruto aked, sending a smile as he looked at his loyal housemaid, Konan. She had been here since the time when his father was still alive and he has seen her devotion to the Namikaze household.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" she bowed then closed the sliding door. Giving them the privacy they very much needed.

Silence reigned over them

The silence was broken when Sasori, Naruto's doctor/personal assistant spoke "Itachi-sama, first of all, thank you for coming here and we would like to know what day you prefer for your wedding day. And do tell me if you want specific colors, designs, food and anything else for your wedding."

"What **day?**" Itachi asked with a confused tone

"Yes, **day**. Naruto-sama would like to have the wedding within this week" Sasori calmly replied.

The blond nodded and spoke "Of course that is if you have no objections, Itachi-san"

"I-That is, Naruto-sama…..I would like to decline this offer. I-I have a lover and I want to spend my life with him. I do hope that this would not affect my family though" The raven-haired man replied

"That-" sasori was about to say something when naruto cut him off with a simple look in the eye and a small smile sending a 'let me handle this' message while doing so.

Naruto squeezed his hands tightly and spoke "Itachi-san, this marriage is not a proposal, it's not something you can decline. I wouldn't stop you from being with you lover. All I need is somebody who can manage my properties with a good lineage, responsibility and leadership. And I want it to be you" he had never intended for this to happen but if it's the only thing that will give him something to be connected to the love of his life then he would take it. After all, when he dies then he'll be leaving all his assets and he would leave it to his beloved.

Itachi looked at him with eyes filled with annoyance and from what he could feel, disgust. Yes, the blondie knew that this was one of the things that the man would feel and he was prepared for it. "I initially thought that you would be a more respectable man, with all the façade you have shown the world. So it was all an act, wasn't it? Fine then, I would marry you and your properties but do not expect me to show you compassion and commitment. I would continue my current relationship and I want a contract that says you accept those terms and that we have an agreement." He said as he quickly stood up and turned to leave.

"Itachi-san, what day do you prefer" his soon-to-be 'husband' asked with a rather imposing tone.

"Whatever day you want to have it, Naruto-**sama**" Then he left, just like that. Leaving the tea and snack which had been there for God knows how long untouched.

"Naruto, why did you say that? It might have been better if you let me do the talking!" the red-head was angry…scratch that, he was seething.

"It's fine. It was the truth anyway. Give and take some words"

Sasori snorted "yeah it's the same. Except right now he thinks you a major villain character between him and his Juliet"

The blondie laughed at the comment "Juliet, is it?" He looked at the red-head and smiled serenely "it's alright, this way he won't get hurt and I won't have to worry about my people when I'm gone. Everything's fine the way it is"

"naruto, will you tell him your condition?" the other asked

"No, I won't. If he learns about it he would just feel guilt and pity towards me. I told you, it's alright. Everything is perfect the way I is. Sasori, I want the wedding day to be on Sunday "

After that last exchange they let silence overtake them and spent the rest of the day by reading books.

Marriage, a sacred bond that even I a demon would not dream of doing if not for a person I hold dear. And he has another lover? I wouldn't dare steal another's mate. Namikaze Naruto, martyr and selfish. Self-centered and kind. Interesting, a very interesting person indeed.

**OK! CUT! I personally think kyuubi thing was weird -.-" oh well, it was supposed to be a flashback but I can't possibly flashback every line he thinks so I decided to make it like that soo, OK or not OK? I've got the ending of this thing set on stone, typed and finished but no middle chappies and no beta reader so if anyone has suggestions like anything at all (except for lemons, I can't do them) just say it and I'll try to connect it to the story. So yeah, I have a few chaps typed and all that but still suggestions and beta reader if ever. **

**READ & REVIEW! More like REVIEW and THANKSS :D**


	2. A baby?

"Naruto, you have to relax or else we won't get anything done" the red head spoke professionally

"Relax? How do I relax?! We have a baby left in front of the house and it's eating me! my god! It's biting me! Sasori, do something!" Naruto said as he struggled to keep a hold of the baby who's actually chewing on him like he was a pacifier.

"May I remind you that it was you who insisted on keeping him instead of taking him to the orphanage? Now keep still, you're giving Ino a hard time" sasori spoke with a snide remark…

"Oh no, he's not giving me a hard time; in fact this is making my day" ino said as she continued to measure the..active baby, to say the least. " Besides I'm a very experienced tailor and taking measurements is just a formality, I mean just by looking at him you'll know that he's an XXS size plus.."she turned to face her best friend "the fact that you look like a girl na-ru-chan" and with that she left while laughing like maniac….'_honestly, this girl scares me….'_

The blonde woman left two sweat-dropping men and a confused baby in the room…

"is it just me or did she get weirder over the years?" the blonde spoke as if he wasn't sure if he was right or wrong…. _'I say he's wrong, that woman is not weird. She's downright insane. Seriously the way she looks at the baby with those glinting eyes…urgh it's enough to give a demon the chills'_

"it's better not to dwell on it" the other spoke as if he was talking about a completely unimportant matter

"yeah, besides we have more import-mmmfghhh" the baby suddenly pressed both of his hands on the mouth of his carrier and giggled…..

"goo..hahhahah…unghh..mmmfff…ahmfff!" the baby cooed while making faces and imitating the way naruto's face was over the past events.

Sasori couldn't help the laugh that wanted to escape from his stoic and stone-like face and it made naruto red with embarrassment. The baby was imitating him while doing funny sounds and faces.

"mmmfff…gaaaa..hahahaha" the baby continued to coo while making a scrunched face and forcing his little eyebrows to meet each other. Naruto was trapped he couldn't use either of his hands because he thinks the baby will fall and he couldn't speak because the baby's hands were covering it…._'precious, this scene is just so precious..kukukuku..'_

The red head, getting his fill of laughing pried the baby's hand away from the blonde's mouth and succeeded in making _it _cry.

"**Uwaaahhhhh…hic..hic…uwaaahhh!" **the little creature cried. _'I swear that this baby can make even lions feel threatened with the volume of its voice'_

"Sasori! You made him cry!" the blonde said with a glare and turned his attention to the crying baby "Uncle saso made you cry, didn't he? Didn't he?" he said while leaning into the baby and brushing their noses together… repeatedly _'believe me it looks adorable but it's creepy'_ "Don't worry daddy will punish the bad man" he strode to where the other stood and kicked him lightly in the shin. This action made the baby stop crying. As Naruto turned to the direction of his room, _It _turned and sticked out his tongue to sasori. _'A smart baby…' _

"Heh" 'Who knew Naruto was so maternal?' the red head thought as he walked three steps behind his blonde friend…

When they reached naruto's room, the futon was already set and there were two a pair of yukatas folded on the side. One for Naruto and the other for the little baby.

Naruto laid the baby on the futon, took the smaller yukata, looked at it and the baby then he turned to the red head and said "Sasori….change his clothes"

"Excuse me?" sasori was caught off guard by the sudden request

"Change his clothes….I-I don't know how to do it" the blonde blushed as if it was such an embarrassing thing to admit._ 'it's not like everyone knows how to change the damn baby's clothes'_

Sasori smiled at him "I'll teach you how to do it" then he strode towards the futon and started to remove the little clothes off the small baby. The baby continued to play with the long blonde hair that Naruto had offered him to stop him from crying. Naruto on the other hand was itching to join sasori in changing the baby's clothes. But he couldn't because he didn't want to hurt the baby, so he decided that he was going to observe and next time he would change the baby's clothes in place of sasori.

After a few moments, the baby was dressed for sleep and it started cooing and rolling over soft, a sign that he was sleepy.

"There, it's easy, isn't it? I'll leave the two of you tonight and we'll discuss what to do with him tomorrow. He seems to be sleepy" Sasori motioned Naruto to look at the baby who was yawning and nodding off.

"Alright, see you in the morning. Goodnight " the blonde flashed a smile then went to the futon and sat beside the baby. The little creature crawled to his lap and stared at him with teary eyes. The little guy wanted to be carried and he just found a person to grant his demands.

Naruto smiled and took the baby in his arms. He walked to the door that led to the gardens and settled there. He showed the baby the sakura tree in full blossom and started to sing while cradling his little companion and lulling him to sleep. It was a very peaceful time.

"Where did you come from little one?" He looked at the small figure in his arms and smiled "I suppose we'll have to figure that out tomorrow. Good night dear" He kissed the child's forehead and laid him down on the futon beside him. Then he himself dozed off to sleep.

_**Humans are so interesting. Oh sorry, I suppose you want to know where the baby came from. Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell ya…**_

"Naruto-san, are you sure you want to adopt without telling Itachi-sama? Doing this would complicate things" sasori asked as they made their way to the manor's gate.

"It's okay, he wouldn't care anyway and if I adopt the child before we get married he won't have any choice but to live with it" the other replied with a cheerful tone.

"Really, a little more of evilness and you would be the best mastermind" the other sighed as he walked in front of the blonde and opened the gate. Only to find a small bundle of blankets and a suspiciously moving lump under it.

Naruto hurriedly picked the bundle up and held it in his arms "Sasori, is this what I think it is?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

"If you mean an abandoned baby then yes, it's what you think it is" his companion answered as he swiped the blanket covering the baby's cute, chubby face.

"How could anybody abandon such a cute angel?" Naruto said as he cradled the sleeping angel "Cancel all my appointments for today and get somebody to check on him" he continued as he started to walk back to his house not thinking about anything but making sure that the baby would be given utmost care.

"I will do it immediately" his secretary answered as he dialed numbers on his phone fully intent on calling the family doctor and make sure that his client's appointments would be rescheduled properly.

The blonde suddenly halted and turned to face him once more "One more thing, call Ino, tell her that we need new clothes" then he continued towards the path to his room.

The other nodded and started to speak to several people whom his master was supposed to meet that day, one of which was the orphanage.

When sasori entered he had not expected the sight that he came to. His master had his hair down and was struggling to keep the baby from pulling it. And that baby, those evil eyes were being used by that creature, which is the reason why his master was torn between the act of self-preservation or martyrdom. In the end though that baby had ended up settling for grabbing his 'father's' clothes as the doctor checked up on him.

After a couple of hours of kicking and screaming on the baby's part the doctor finally finished the check-up and certain that nothing was wring so he went on his way.

"Naruto!" another blonde head shouted, this time it came from the other side of the gate

"seriously, ino do you not understand the concept of using a doorbell?" Naruto said as ino came in with two big bags containing clothe samples and her measuring tape. She was wearing a violet tight-fit hanging blouse and black slacks matched with her black stilettos. She was quite a sight, a sight that is but if you hear her go on and on and on about something or another then you'll surely keep out of harm's way. Really.

"Now, why would I use such a boring devise if I can shout to let others know how beautiful my voice is!" I told you so. Harm really has a weird way on coming on to people, and in this case harm was named Ino.

"Ino-sama, why don't we talk inside? Seeing as Naruto-sama and the baby are not comfortable with standing" sasori then offered to carry ino's bags but instead of giving them she strode into the mansion directly into the fitting room.

**And that's that.**

MAJOR WEIRDO…..that's me and yeah it's been a whole year since I updated and I'm sorry about that but then I've been too lazy to actually do something productive and they all end up like crap though I can't say if this one wouldn't look like one in your opinion so yahhh. KILL ME NOW -.-'' I'm kidding. I would appreciate tips and criticisms or whatever, go ahead and throw them. Yes, you can throw rocks (or knives) and if they reach me through the net then that would be awesome :D. That's all and keep posted it's our exams and yes, I'm going to write to release stress XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, most of you who don't hate me would probably do now -.-". I'm going to end this…..very abruptly since I can't continue to write right now because things have been going downhill for me. YAY! Actually no, it's a very bad thing. It has been more or less confirmed that I am going to repeat a year. That's why I'll be saying bye-bye to writing for a while, maybe I'll post some one-shots occasionally though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from man, Naruto or even the lullaby song from hunger games. I just wanted to add them and borrow the characters of naruto.

"Nii-san! Nii-san come with me! there's a crying goddess in naruto-nii's garden!" the mini-itachi tuuged on his elder brother's hands. Trying to drag him away.

"Sasuke, nii-san is busy right now. We're discussing something important" Itachi said

"It's okay itachi-sama, please go with him. I'll just take a few things and call deidera-san. We'll be with you afterwards. I have a hunch that this 'goddess' is somebody I know. We'll discuss the matters at hand later" the red-haired man said as he gestured for the mini-uchiha to lead his brother away

As sasuke lead his brother through a series of corridors then came to a halt. "See nii-san! She's there, under the sakura tree" he looked at where his otouto was pointing at and saw a heart-breaking scene. Long-flowing hair the color of the purest gold, a perfectly-shaped face sculpted in the most expensive wood, sapphire-blue eyes that showed the endless ocean and a serene smile despite the fact that pearl-shaped tears were being shed uncontrollably. Except that it wasn't a goddess, it was his 'husband'.

"ah, Nii-san! Why is it that even though she's crying, she's also smiling? And why does she look so sad? Do you know?" his genius mind quickly got to work, looking for any information about his 'husband' and what it is that made him cry. He found none. It had been five years since they were married and not even once did he see his husband if it wasn't anything concerning business. All he knew was that naruto had an adopted child named Kaname and that he is the last of the "Namikaze" bloodline.

"He's sad"A voice suddenly spoke from behind them "Daddy's sad, he 's always sad when this day of the year comes. It's because your always at 'work' that you don't know _Dad _or would you prefer 'Itachi-san'? He's always like this you know, cryin I mean. At night he folds paper cranes and writes 'Please make itachi-san happy' or 'I wish Kana would grow up to be a healthy boy' or 'I want deidera-san and tachi-san to be happy' isn't it funny itachi-san? He wishes for you and your lover's happiness without thinking about himself. How does it feel to see him like this _Dad?_ Are you happy? I'm not dumb and I know that Daddy loves you, hell he loves you enough to wish for you to find happiness in another man's arms. Are you happy _dad?_" the voice the child spoke with was filled with sorrow, pity and sarcasm.

"what are you trying to say, young man? Are you saying that I should love your daddy? He's no goddess, he's a demon hiding behind a mask! He was the one who forced me into this marriage!" Itachi had seen this man's true face. Five years ago when he was forced to marry him, he still remember those words

_"Itachi-san, this marriage is not a proposal, it's not something you can decline. I wouldn't stop you from being with you lover. All I need is somebody who can manage my properties, one with a good lineage, responsibility and leadership. And I want it to be you"_

"He doesn't deserve you, he deserves someone better than you. Somebody who would care for him and love him and someone who wouldn't make him cry! Five years ago he adopted me, took care of me and gave me everything I needed. From material things to parental love, he gave everything and asked me for only one thing in return. Do you know what it was? He…He asked me to love you and take care of you, to call you dad and always leave an open door in my heart for you. How could I do that? Dad! Tell me….how can I love the person who causes all his heartaches and makes him cry? How can I love a person who was never there for us?...for him? How can I love you?! You! are the cause of this! How can I open a door in my heart for you? Even though you say that he forced you, you shouldn't have married him if you won't love him!" The little child asked with tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"Kana-sama, that's enough. Itachi-san is our guest and the husband of your father. You must show him respect" sasori spoke as he and deidera walked through the seemingly endless hallway.

"I apologize for our young master's rudeness. Naruto spoils him too much" the red-head bowed as he expressed his deepest apologies.

"Uncle Sasori! Daddy! Something's happening to daddy!" This quickly caught they're attention and they turned to see the said man clutching his chest while wheezing. It was as if he was lacking air and coughing at the same time.

"Naruto!" the red-head and the child quickly made their way to the said man, leaving the three of them to wonder about what was happening.

The redhead took something from his pocket and made the blonde one swallow it but was coughed back and the said man continued to wheeze and writhe in pain as he struggled to stay awake. "Goddamnit!" the red-head cursed as he took another pill, put it in his mouth and proceeded to make the other swallow it. it doesn't matter who was watching all that matters to him at that moment is that his patient is bordering life and death and he would rather face the consequences of doing this when things have calmed down.

Itachi couldn't find the words or even the expression to show while everything was happening. It was all setting into place. The hastily arranged marriage, the things that Kana had told him, the matter about the divorce and leaving all of the namikaze assets to him and the reason why his 'husband' had never demanded his attention despite how much he loved him. They were all preparations for the time when his 'husband' would die. They were all done so that he could have a connection with his beloved and still not hurt him. It was all for him. Kana was right, naruto had loved him so unconditionally and all he gave him in return was heartache.

"'Tachi, you married a very great man" his lover said. It all fell into place for him too. And from what he overheard from Kana's recent speech it seems that the man was a very loving person who would rather be hurt than hurt anyone else. "Isn't it time for us to let go? Itachi, this relationship was long over. We're just holding on to each other because we can't find the strength to let go. We became dependent itachi and it's the reason why we closed ourselves to other people. The reason why we couldn't see that love has left us. Have you noticed? We don't touch each other anymore, we just sleep on the same room. We don't call each other sweet names anymore and we don't have the affection and trust that a couple should have" deidera said as he took his partner's hand "Itachi, it's time to let go. You should go to him you know, he's the one who was hurt the most and from the looks of it, I'd say you don't have much time. Make the best of it" deidera let go of his hand and silently walked to the room where naruto was now resting. He caught a glimpse of the man he was married to, he was too pale for his liking. He wasn't a doctor but he knew enough to know that a person who's healthy shouldn't be that pale.

When he was about to enter the room sasori suddenly came out to the room and asked them to come with him. "Deidera-sama, Itachi-sama, please follow me to the study. I would like to discuss some matters with you on behalf of naruto-sama" sasori said and faced another direction, silently sending a message that says it is not a suggestion nor is it a request. They quickly made their way to the study and when they got inside sasori asked them to take a seat and handed each of them a folder.

"Itachi-san, the folder in your hands contains the divorce papers that we talked about earlier. It states there that all the Namikaze properties will be transferred to your name and you shall be the new owner of all that is mentioned there. Stocks, shares, lands, houses, cars, everything will be given to you. You will also be assuming the place of Naruto-sama as Kana-sama's guardian until he is old enough to assume his part of the Namikaze household. The divorce will be effective on the day you sign it."then he turned to itachi's lover and spoke "deidera-sama, the folder your holding has the original marriage contract and conditions that naruto-sama and itachi-sama has. Inside it you will also find a new marriage contract for you and itachi-sama. Naruto-sama has asked me to help you arrange your wedding whenever you want to have it. He also said that this is supposed to be yours" the red-head handed him a golden wedding ring. It was the one that itachi had worn on the finger of the man he married. One that had lost it's pair.

"Sasori-san, why is naruto-san doing all this?" deidera asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear the exact truth. From the looks of it whatever naruto has seems to be fatal but they don't know what it is and why exactly he's doing all this.

"Why? It's his gift to itachi-sama. It's their fifth year anniversary today" sasori smiled with sadness in his eyes. "ah, I forgot to tell you, naruto-sama and I will be leaving the manor today. We'll be leaving kana-sama in your care. Please feel free to call me at this number if you need anything, specially if it's about the young master" he handed a business card and bowed. Making his way to the door, a beautiful melody kissed his ears, a music he was so familiar with. His master's lullaby song, a song made specially by Naruto for his husband and son but this time the song was being sang for his master by Kana. It was a goodnight song being sang in the midlle of the day. It was a farewell. His tears fell as he made his way to naruto's room followed by itachi and deidera. They saw it all of the servants of the manor were sitting outside the room, behind the sliding doors. Listening patiently as their young master struggled to finish the song. And they knew what it meant. Sasori opened the door for itachi and deidera but he stayed behind. It was _their _time to see each other and the last peaceful moment of his master.

And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of deep sleep

_"Daddy, don't leave me"_

Among the ash, gentle flames are starting to ignite

"_I don't want anyone else, daddy"_

First comes one, then another

_"Itachi"_

What comes out are many faces that were once mine

_"I thought you were a more respectable man"_

Onto the earth it so gently slips through

_"You don't have much time"_

Many dreams, many dreams

_"Daddy, daddy! Come play with me!"_

The night that those silver eyes were shaking

_"I will never love you"_

A being shined so bright, a being that became you

_"Daddy"_

No matter how fast the years would go by

_"Naruto"_

Our prayers

_"Itachi-san, please be happy"_

Let them return

_"This time, I hope I made the right decision"_

To the earth in which they belong

_"I hope you and kana would be a family"_

My prayers, they will never cease to go on

_"Someday, maybe someday when I am reincarnated, when I have more time, I hope to be with you, with the two of you"_

Promise to show our child how to love

"For now, please take care of kana and yourself"

With a kiss, seal the hands, which you hold

_"I hope for your happiness"_

"Kana, I'm going away for a while" he looked at the sakura tree. He saw the last petal fall. It was also time for him to go. His last legacy was a song. A lullaby meant for his beloved people. A song containing all his dreams and wishes that one he might fulfill. One day when he get more time and courage to show his love. One day.

_"Kana, sit by my side, my son" naruto said as he held his hand out to his son and closest companion. It's only been five years since he adopted Kana, it was like everything happened in a moment. He found happiness in taking care of his son and it felt like five years was too short, his time wasn't enough. He had wanted to give more to this boy, the boy who pulled him out of his heartbreak and gave him the reason to enjoy life. "Kana, daddy's time is up. I have to leave you but I want to you to stay happy, ok? Your dad and new daddy will take care of you. Uncle sasori will also stay with you and konan and all of the people here. They'll take care of you in my place. I love you Kana. Always remember that" the elder said as he pulled his son into a hug and kissed his forehead. It was a loving gesture._

_"Daddy, don't leave me, please. I don't want itachi-san or deidera-san. I want you, daddy. I love you daddy" Kana sobbed as he buried his face into his father's chest._

_"Kana, can you play a lullaby for daddy? Daddy is so tired. I want to sleep now, my child. Won't you play a song for me?" the smaller of the two wiped his tears and decided that he will do his daddy's last wish. He knew it, his daddy would never wake up from this sleep. It was time for him to rest, time for him to leave all the heartaches behind. His daddy was going to a better place now. Kana took his father's keyboard from the closet and settled on the spot beside his father then he sang. He sang with all his emotions. It was the best song he had ever heard. It was his father's song._

"Good night daddy. Sweet dreams" he stopped playing when the sakura tree shed it's last blossom. His daddy was gone. All that was left with him is the person who caused his precious person's heartaches and his accomplice.

He took envelopes from his father's closet and handed them to each named person. Letters, the letters his father wrote four years ago. It was the time when he was supposed to die. He had already prepared everything by that time, all that's left was to wait for death.

As each of them read the letters they cried and finally let everything go.

_"Konan, thank you for always preparing teas for us, they were great. Smile more; you're a very beautiful woman"_

_"Pein, the lunch packs and picnic sets that you make are delicious. You might mant to remove the knives from the sandwiches next time though"_

_"Kisame, thanks for taking care of our pets, especially the fishes. I think you spent too much time with them considering that you resemble them the most, heh. Truly, I thank you"_

_"Zetsu, thank you for taking care of the plants, plant some white roses for me, okay?"_

_"Sasori, hey doc! Don't cry too much, ok? I know how emotional you are but it's freaky when you walk about with puffy eyes. Your too handsome to suit them. Thank you for everything you did for me and my family. I hope that you will look after them or at least visit them from time to time, especially kaname. I think that the one that will be affected most would be kaname so please take care of him"_

_"Deidera, pleased to meet you. I'm the supposed husband of Itachi. I, I'm ashamed of my actions but I'm the one forced him to marry me and you know he gave me conditions 1. Was that he would stay with you and 2. Was that I'll never do you any harm. He's sweet isn't he? He loves you very much so I leave him in your care. I truly loved him, I just don't have enough time. If I had then I'd be fighting with you fair and square. I'm sorry for being selfish, ne? Forgive me and trust itachi-san, he loves you. He loves you from the bottom of his heart but sometimes he gets awkward, so talk with him. And thank you, thank you for not leaving him while I was still alive. I know you also love him. I also want to entrust my son to you, he's Kaname Namikaze and he's a very talented child. I'm sure that you will learn to love each other. I entrust them to you, you are the new mistress of the Namikaze-Uchiha clan! Goodluck and thank you! P.S. sorry for spying on you"_

_"Kana, dear, you're crying aren't you? Don't cry for me my child. I lived a great life and I lived the best of it when you came into my life. My dear Kaname your dad will take care of you, I'm sure he would. I'm not asking you to forgive him immediately, I know that you're a very intelligent child and I'm proud of you. I know that you know about your dad's lover and that you hate him for it but give them a chance. Give them a chance to find your heart and let them heal you from this loss. You are my beloved child and I know for a fact that you won't deny them the chance that I'm asking you to give. My dear, sweet and kind child, I love you so don't cry. Kana, it's a song for you , remember that I'll always be here for you_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Badadadada...  
_

_Here is the place where I love you.  
_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_"Itachi, if your reading this then that means that you know about my death. I'm sorry for making you read this. I know that you hate me for everything I did and all the time I robbed from you but I don't regret what I did, I really do love you now and the time after this life. I wish for you to inherit my business and keep my people safe. Also, please take care of Kaname in my place, he's a very intelligent child and I'm sure that you'll get along well"_

Tonight everything bleeds together, joy, sorrow, love, passion, hate, forgiveness. All because of a single man...

**AWRIGHT! KILL ME NOW TT_TT I had originally wanted to make this a happy ending but noooo, I couldn't I just had write this and cry my heart out. By the way I wrote this on the same day as chapter 1 so it's pretty much just the middle chaps so if ever you think I'm insane well, yeah I think I am. I'm crying right now so plea R&R (connect?) LOL don't mind me I'm rambling -_-**"


End file.
